pretenders_messagefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretender's Message Wiki
Pretender's Message His mother Marie Antoinette was a virgin but had desires with dice. She bought magical dice and fucked it, and had a child named Antetoine Baxton, later on he was known as Justin Bieber. He had purple hair, and easy eyes. He was better at French than English--and knew all sorts of different clicks with it. He was often bad luck lucky and could see a whole story in a face, and often wrote songs about the dead heads in Prince William's garden and the stories they told. "Bastard." they often called him for not being true royalty. He could always figure out as a female what is and what isn't and had the gift of discernmet. He was close and blessed with Gods. Often his mother would tell him to pretend to be a boy, and be lesbian because King Louis as a dum Dana did not suspect his son of any foul play by the moon. King Louis got Antetoine for his fifth birthday a cat...a tabby cat from Japan who desperately wanted to enter heaven, and a monkey called Su Wu Kong who was a fertile female in the real chinese costume...she was an android doll and she was witty. "How you pull that luck string dana on your side." they would often say...but he did not know. For his sweet sixteen King Louis pulled him a gypsy sexual burlesque fantasy. Then they were exiled from the palace ad lived it as rich common folk. He was like a true female Casanova. Thus is the tale of Justin Bieber. A true fairytale...(to be continued) Blank Tablet Justin Bieber turns out to be a star on Facebook, then on twitter. He has a huge friend group headed by leaders:Nick Jonas, Joy Messerschmidt, Sammy Kiriguru, Bill Kowalsky, Aleksander Stefanovski, Blaise Pascal, Ryan Harry. He has the gift of gab, and shitty talk. He is also known for his skills in soccer. Years later he was known on Youtube. James Pentaudi*--a Gaga ticket master who picked this friend group to have television, radio, youtube, and any other camera or channel rights to be treated humanly with food cooked light, with pepsi cocola drinks and free mcdonalds; also modeling rights at modeling shows. Oddly enough wants the whole friend group to be his children...very motherly as a gay male. Gave record label to friend group--and inherited the Gaga fortune and households to the friend group known as the Jem Spoonorks as he imagines. Our lord and savour from the land of Fantasia with the luck dragon as his pet. He's from Dakota but ended up in Syracuse, New York. Nick Jonas ends up in future, future zisney. He was apart of Jonas Brothers Records. Zisney is often known for pranks, and pranks that help clear society of weirdos--so if you want a murder ticket to freedom----he is the one to ask for it as Nick Jonas. Another star friend is Adrian Von Ziegler whose voice is not yet revealed as a rock star--but it's suppose to be very sexy. Upon meeting Adrian through Youtube Joy Messerschmidt said, "Fuck me." His music is more Celtic Rock, and he often speaks in Atlantean and his music, the imagination. He is quite gifted and predicted to be one of the main Bodshiva God rock stars in the future, future probabley performing in outerspace and Earth. Donald Trump is a friend of the families who gets the purse string and evolves into a handsome beauty known as Owen Wilson from Deep Blue and Meet the Fockers. Aminah Abdul is a close drink friend--from Le Moyne College--She grows into being Oprah Winfrey and started with Joy the Black Academy Sploosh Gentleman's Club in Le Moyne for Record Label and Television rights--and the ability to enter strip clubs. Joy Messerschmidt, Disney Future, Future Star. Started out at Spackenkill High School as Dipshit in the loser's friend group who everyone called Poser. Joy Messerschmidt entered Le Moyne College. She wrote a book about the experience where the teachers were imaginaires who dropped down from Oz to teach the students a lesson about how they treat their parents--they played imaginary games with them...many imagination styles were there; Monet Brady, Mondigliani (einstein), and Picasso Brockelman. Predicted dead by twenty seven. She is in a contract with St. Joseph's Hospital for a Disney future contract in Star Wars--she will be flipped in dreams to Future Disney near the Star Wars era to playing Imaginaire extraordinaire games, and being a rock star in Star Wars. Chatty Man-- Owns a show. Flirts. Nicholas Messerschmidt*** as a CIA agent who admits being JF Kennedy's best friend who has retired inherited Joy's whole friend group with levels, and cash to surivive the harsh environment of this generation when you can be up and down at the same time. He ripped Joy Messerschmidt fifty times out of the St. Joseph's Loony bin as an outpatient when they claimed her crazy--admitting that she was cashed into the CIA first year in Spackenkill High School. Then out of pity the Hospital offered a trip to Disney games in the future when all American territories are unified and must offer their children as tribute to the imaginary games. Bill Kowalsky on a tomb crypt flipped out of Princeton University saying "I know it." Often known for his boyish charms and big head and philosophical knowledge; his father is known as Jamie Campbell Bower--Ryan Harry a friend who is also Dr. Kilopatricks' real son otherwise known as Killop, took him in, after he was kicked out of Princeton--and accepted into Ryan Harry's school: Harvard. Both know Joy Messerschmidt as their main lead rugrats pal and friend who supplies them with cash on the higher Facebook. It is suspected that Joy Messerschmidt is ripped to Disney Future, Future and they will make a computer based on her interpretation of reality and imagination because she is the leader of the rugrats and the heart of the community Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse